On the Verge
by Sunrain
Summary: When confronted with two choices: Go out into the world and reluctantly become a Pokemon trainer or stay in a hometown that has become hell, Rosario found it pretty easy to choose. But she falls out of the frying pan and into the fire as she is inevitably drawn into conflict with Team Aqua as they wreak havoc on Hoenn. Will loosely follow Alpha Sapphire.


**_AN: Hello everyone! Sunrain here with my first ever fanfiction in the Pokemon fandom, though I grew up playing the games. Welcome to the beginning of a writing journey and the birth of my baby fanfic. Though I'm aware of an OC character's potential to become a Mary Sue, I will endeavor to show how...not perfect and not well Rosario is. The poor girl is in for an angsty ride._**

 ** _A couple of things to note: Rosario will be drinking, so if that bothers you, this is your sign. This story loosely follows the Alpha Sapphire game, which I am still in the process of playing and I have taken quite a few liberties with several things (and characters) making this story slightly AU._**

 ** _This story will deal with past abuse, will deal with darker themes and if I need to, I will change the rating as time goes on._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this prologue and a different look at Mr. Briney. He'll be here quite a bit in this fic, at least in the first couple of chapters._**

 _Prologue_

The night sky was a beautiful dark velvet. Out on the calm water on Mr. Briney's boat, she had never felt more calm.

More safe.

Out here, there was only the stars and the waxing moon, glowing bright and cheery. Only a Pokemon trainer unexpectedly burdened with something an organized group of criminals wanted to get their hands on, an old sailor and…

A happy bark broke through her darkening thoughts followed by a Wingull's amused cry.

Pokemon. Hers and Mr. Briney's.

"Ah, it's been a while since Peeko got to play with other Pokemon," Mr. Briney said cheerfully, sitting down heavily across from her on a camp chair with a satisfied sigh. He had just put away the remains of their dinner, waving away the girl's offer to help and had come out with two glass tumblers full of amber colored liquid.

"Thank you," The relief in her voice was painfully clear and the old sailor hid a sad smile as they clinked glasses and took a long sip, Rosario resisting the urge to toss it all back, It wouldn't do for either of them to get drunk while out on the sea.

"You've had a rough time of it, lass," Mr. Briney broke the brief silence that had fallen. "Some fine whiskey is the least I could do after all you've done."

Somehow Rosario knew he didn't mean defeating two gym leaders.

"You'll be careful, right, lass? Once you're on the mainland?" All humor had seeped out from his usually jolly voice, and in the light of the lanterns placed around the boat, Mr. Briney no longer gave the appearance of an old jolly and absentminded sailor. No, here in the sea, in his element and without other observers, Mr. Briney was a hardened man. He could be no older than his mid to late fifties and his piercing dark blue eyes were flooded with worry.

Could it be he was just as worried about Team Aqua as she was? So she wasn't the only one? Mr. Stone had thought nothing of entrusting the 18 year old with the Devon Parts even though she had no training in security whatsoever and was only one person, one young and terrified person against an entire group of criminals, if what the grunts in the Rusturf Tunnel said were to be believed.

She couldn't help but dwell throughout the day on the what ifs. What if she and her Pokemon hadn't been strong enough? What if the Aqua grunts had won? What would they have done if she hadn't stopped them? To Mr. Briney, one of the kindest people she'd ever met? To Peeko? To her Pokemon?

 _To you?_ The soothing, melodic voice in front of her drew her gaze from her glass to the grey and green Pokemon in front of her. Wide, serious eyes met hers and she felt the soothing presence of Kirlia and her other Kirlia that soon appeared beside his sibling.

Another minute passed and Rosario felt the worry ease up, and after giving her Kirlias a grateful smile the sister went off to keep an eye on the playing Pokemon while the brother stayed, gracefully sitting down beside his trainer.

"I'll be okay," Rosario said after a long moment, managing to smile at the sailor. "I'm not alone."

"That you're not, lass," Mr. Briney murmured, having watched the exchange. Though the girl had only been with her Pokemon a short while compared to most, her bond with them was strong. He still didn't have all the details on why she left home as late as she did, nor why she always seemed uneasy in crowds, had so many nightmares during their brief sailing trips and always looked and surely felt so alone. Other trainers joined up in duos or trios, but not this one. And yet, he glanced over at her Combusken who had set his piercing gaze on the girl when one of the Kirlias had blurred instead of danced over to him. The fire Pokemon's reaction set off a chain, the sailor noticed, as Dustox and Swellow paused mid flight and Mightyena lifted his nose as if to scent the air for danger. And yet, just as quickly, right after Combusken chirped, all the Pokemon carried on like normal.

And yet...though he was worried and planned to keep an eye on her through his contacts on the mainland, the sight of her protective Pokemon greatly reassured him. A strong bond made for a strong team, hopefully stronger than Archie's forces, and Maxie's, if the Team Magma leader threw himself into whatever the hell was starting in Hoenn.

"Mr. Briney?"

"Yes, lass?" The sailor shook his head. Rosario looked as if she had been calling him multiple times and grinned at his sheepish smile. "Forgive me, my mind wanders sometimes. I'm getting old."

Rosario snorted. "You're not old." She stood up and stretched. "But I might be. I'm exhausted. I'm off to bed." She yawned. "Want me to call my Pokemon back in?"

"No, no. They're free to wander," Mr. Briney said. "They're safe."

"Okie dokie. Behave, everyone! Be nice for Mr. Briney." She bent down and patted her Pokemon as they gathered around her to say good night. She smiled down at Mightyena as he followed her into her sleeping quarters, one of the Kirlia following shortly afterwards. "Good night, Mr. Briney!" She called back.

"Good night, Rose!" He smiled and sighed, looking down at all the concerned looking Pokemon. "She'll be fine," he reassured them. "We'll all make sure of it. Go play, or eat or sleep to your heart's content."

He walked away to the far end of the small vessel, leaning on the railing and looking out at the moonlit waves. A relieved smile crossed his face when he saw two familiar fins break through the waves. Peeko flew over and perched on the railing next to him, but didn't call out a greeting, not wanting to alert Rosario's Pokemon. He wished he could call out his Sasha right now, and let the Mightyena join in on the fun with the other three, but she'd have to wait until Rosario was off the boat.

For now though, seeing most of his Pokemon and the one secure pokeball attached to his belt was good enough. Mr. Briney touched his right shoulder out of old unbroken habit and let out a long breath.

For now, they were all safe.

 ** _Thank you so much for reading. Reviews and comments are always welcome! Depending on how this first tidbit does, I will be posting next week! ^_^_**


End file.
